Kure S. Akira
| |jname=呉S.彰 |rname=''Kure S. Akira'' |ename=Kure S. Akira |first=???? |affltion= Tenryuubitos (former), Navy (former), Straw Hat Pirates (former), Gold Hawk Pirates, 5 Gods of the New World |ocupation= Tenryuubito (former), Navy Admiral (former), Captian, God of the New World |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 535,000,000(former) 490,000,000(pre-timeskip) 615,000,000(current)|}} |devil fruit= | }} Kure S. Akira was an admiral of the Marines, a pirate under the Straw Hat crew, captain of the Gold Hawk Pirates, and a Goshin. Appearance "The reason I wear this helmet is.......... A SECRET!!!" '-Akira responding to Luffy's question about his helmet During his years as a Navy Officer, Akira was usually seen in standard Navy uniforms for each rank he held, the Admiral uniform being different, as it was a black suit and Navy coat with gold cuffs, shoulder pads, and Navy imprint. After leaving the Navy, he began wearing clothes that hid his face, so as not to be recognized by people. When joining the Straw Hats, Akira wore a black body suit with a thunderbolt on it, a gold belt, gold armlets, a black cloak with a gold outlining, and gold boots. During the Marineford War, Akira, once again, wore his specially made Admiral clothes that was kept under the care of Garp and Sengoku. After the timeskip, Akira changed his outfit to an all-black body suit, gold waist armor, gold boots, a gold cape, gold gauntlets, gold shoulder guards, and a gold helmet. Due to his new helmet, many of the Straw Hats questioned him on why he wears it, since people already know what he is doing and where he is. History Early Life *Kure S. Akira is the son of "Cyclone Hammer" Kure S. Ishimaru, a powerful pirate in the New World who has been active since Roger's era, and the grandson of a Tenryuubito. 800 years ago, his family ruled over the kingdom of Hoan . Since his family was one of the 20 Royal families who established the World Government, Akira was born a Tenryuubito. The family, however, didn't condone the actions and feelings of the other Tenryuubitos towards the common people and appeared different from the other Tenryuubito, as they respected everyone and had no human or fishman slaves. Most of the Kure family bought the slaves and freed them, instead of using them, as a sign of peace and happiness. At the age of 7, still living in the Hoan Kingdom during the rebellion, Akira was captured by Igawi forces, believed to be a rebel. For 3 years, he witnessed many of his own people be whipped, tortured, and even killed, evading those actions because of Aokiji's kindness(due to the fact that he hypothesized of Akira's heritage towards the Kure Family). He finally escaped when human traders took him and brought him to the human auction house in Sabaody Archipelago, where his grandfather was buying slaves to free. This was one of the reasons that his father assisted the rebels in the kingdom. While living with his grandfather, Akira accidentally found and ate his devil fruit, the tori tori no mi, model: thunderbird, after looking for a snack to eat. As he grew older, Akira hoped to become a member of the organization who sought peace and justice, the Navy. Navy Service *At the age of 11, he was recruited into the Navy, due in most part to the ties that his grandfather had, being the current head Tenryuubito of the Kure family. A year later, he made a name for himself by defeating many big named pirates and was given the rank of Captain at a young age. During this time, he was under the command of then-Vice Admiral Sakazuki and witnessed the destruction of the island of Ohara. He argued with his superior about the bombing of the escape vessal afterwards and began to hate him even more. At the age of 16, Akira was already promoted to Commodore in the Navy Headquarters, was the most powerful member of CP9 during his time(excelling in rokushiki), and became a great friend of Garp and his grandchildren. Due to his feats as a Vice Admiral while he was 20-years-old, Sengoku believed that Akira would be better off as an Admiral. Many debated on this idea and the decision came upon the hands of the Gorosei. They decided to give Akira a chance to prove that he was "Admiral material" by sparring with the three then-admirals, Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu. On a personally made arena at Navy Headquarters, thousands of low-ranking soldiers, high-ranking officers, royal families, noble families, and even a few Tenryuubito took their seats and prepared to watch one of the greatest fights in history. Having a grudge against Akainu for his part in the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion, Akira felt more fight in himself than ever before. After a 12 day-long battle, Akira stood atop the three admirals, barely breathing, with victory screams sounding throughout the audience. During his Admiralship, Akira was able to match two of the Four Emperors(Big Mom and Kaido), proved to be stronger than all of the Shichibukai, and began to be called "Admiral Kanataka" (Translated: Admiral Gold Hawk). He even had a personal ship made, a golden junk, named The Gold Hawk. Akira's future looked bright. However, that all changed when he made a grave decision. The Inevitable Betrayal *During the 1st year of service as an Admiral, Akira began to question the Navy's sense of justice, seeing the abuse of authority by high-ranking officers. After much time of thinking, Akira began to secretly help Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionary Army in their attempts to oppose the World Government. He even met Riku Dragion a few times and assisted in the evacuation of the Gray Terminal outside of Goa Kingdom. In his 2nd year, his brother, who became a famous pirate under his father, was captured by Akainu, after he knocked out a Tenryuubito that was trying to force him to be his slave. Disregarding the pleas of Sengoku to not take action, Akira resigned from his title and raided Enies Lobby himself to free his brother. He escaped with him and went into hiding after Sengoku put a bounty of 535,000,000 on him. He then had his grandfather disown him from the Kure family to prevent any harm from going to the rest of his relatives, also stripping away all the powers and authority of a Tenryuubito that he had. Akira later found the Tenryuubito that his brother had punched and used his devil fruit powers to brand his foot on the Tenryuubito's back saying, "Warn your fellow Tenryuubito that if any of you try to treat the Kure family like trash, then I'll brand you all and turn you into '''''my slaves". Joining the Straw Hat Pirates *After 10 years of hiding, Akira later joined Luffy and the other Straw Hats after they left Water 7 and briefly landed on the island that he was hiding on. When he and Riku were separated from the rest of the crew on Thriller Bark, they delt major damage to the zombies and assisted in the takedown of Oars. He also delt with Grundy, a big muscled zombie and one of Moria's mysterious six who couldn't speak with pronouns. Although Grundy could absorb electricity and get stronger from it, Akira was able to break the tie that Moria had on his shadow and used the zombie that had it to defeat Grundy using his sword. When Kuma arrived, Akira joined Riku and Zoro in fighting him off, witnessing Riku's Haoshoku haki firsthand. After saving Camie and Hachi from the auction house, Akira and Riku fought, what they thought was, Kuma, which was a Pacifista. With the combined might of the Straw Hat pirates, the Pacifista short circuited and was defeated. As Akira assisted Rayleigh in holding of Kizaru, the others were already sent away by the real Kuma. Marineford War *During the Marineford War, Akira participated as a Marine Admiral once again, after Sengoku threatened to kill the other Straw Hats via den den mushi at the Sabaody Archipelago. Akira did make the exception that if he saw one of the Straw Hats again, then he would be able to leave without the Navy going after his friends. After seeing Luffy , Akira was scolded by an enraged Riku for joining the Navy again. Deciding that his deal with Sengoku was over, Akira left his post at his chair and helped Luffy and his team get to Ace during the war and their escape from Marineford. He also accompanied Luffy, Riku, Jimbei, Rayleigh, and Kuro back to Marineford to give the other Straw Hats the message. During the 2 year time skip, Akira enhanced all of his skills under the Kuja Pirates, as he trained to avoid them and the women islanders by running around the Maiden Island to stay alive. He became strong enough to control electromagnetism and electric fields with his devil fruit. He even gained the affections of the queen of Yaju Island, Helios Circe. They later got married due to a trick by Circe. As his strength, endurance,and speed improved, Akira became a greater match than Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. 2 Year Timeskip *Akira, along with Riku, defeated one of three Pacifistas, PX-6 to be precise, that attacked Luffy when he went to the fake Straw Hat's gathering. On Fishman Island, Akira faced and defeated one of Hordy's commanders, Charybdis, a mako shark and commander of the Rapid Fish Squad. Although he was fast, Akira was able to defeat him by manipulating Charybdis's electric field and stopping him his tracks. On Punk Hazard, Akira furiously took down another Navy officer that worked for Doflamingo, Rear Admiral Baxter Charm, one of the last sorcerers in the world, besides Circe. Akira was able to over power Baxter with help from Riku, who was itching for a fight, and defeated him with his thunderdome technique in the blink of an eye. After Nami told Kin'emon that Momonosuke was taking a bath with Robin, a furious Sanji, an enraged Brook, an angry Kin'emon, and a flaming Riku ran towards the shower room and scolded Momonosuke, with Riku, who was the most furious, threatening to burn out his eyes. Akira and Nami then hit them all on the head and, after Nami said that Momonosuke would sleep with her and Robin, Akira took the 4 angry men, tied Zoro's weights on their legs, and threw them into the sea to teach them a lesson about modesty, with Brook, Riku, and Kin'emon almost dying. Later Years *After the death of Luffy and the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira formed his own pirate crew, the Gold Hawk Pirates. He then accepted a challenge from Riku Dragion and his crew of the Raging Dragon Pirates to a fight between him and his crew, which ended in a tie. After the fight, Akira, together with Riku, planned the fall of the Yonko. Akira defeated the already weakened Big Mom and Riku took out the SMILE-less Kaido. As one Yonko fell after the other, the 2 captains beat Blackbeard to a pulp, and, after a hard fought battle, the last of the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks, conceited defeat to the combined might of the Hawk & the Dragon. Akira later formed the 5 Gods of the New World to replace the Emperors and to keep order between the 3 powers of the world. Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit *Akira possesses the Tori Tori no mi: model Thunderbird. With this power, Akira is able to match the three admirals, Big Mom, Kaido, and the Warlords. Due to many years of using and training his devil fruit powers, Akira is able to use electromagnetism to negate the effects of gravity on himself or other objects that conduct electricity. Although suseptable to common devil fruit weaknesses, he is seen as one of the most powerful devil fruit users. Martial Arts & Haki *Akira is dominant in all three types of haki. He was taught his family's fighting style, Heilianhua, which bases itself around haki. With this training, Akira is more versed in haki than Rayleigh and other haki users (as Akira is able to turn his body into steel with busoshoku haki, find certain or many people with kenbunshoku haki, and knock-out a single or multiple targets with haoshoku haki). The Heilianhua style is very difficult to learn as it requires the martial artists to know and use haki. As Akira trains, he is able to affectively use haki in all of his attacks, proving to be a match for all types of devil fruit users. He is also a master of rokushiki, being able to use the seventh move, Rokuogan. Akira is said to match even Rob Lucci. Physical Strength *Although Akira appears to be weak, he is stronger than he looks. During his raid of Enies Lobby to save his brother, he pushed back all 7 giant vice-admirals, using only his sword. He was even able to punch Little Oars Jr. so hard in the chest, that he almost passed out. Swordsmanship * Akira is fluent in many swords styles, ittoryu being his favorite. He uses his family's sword, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, Nanatsunohoshi (English Translation: "Seven Stars"). The blade is said to be a match for Dracule Miehawk's Yoru sword. As the family sword, Nanatsunohoshi may only be wielded by a member of the Kure Family, due to a spell placed on it by one of Akira's ancestors many years ago. The blade is a straight double-edged sword with a triangular tip. With a nice silver finish, it has the strength to cut through a whole warship. The sheath contains 7 colored gems that contain the Sword's curse and imbue the weapon with great power. The golden jeweled blade is said to be worth 380,000,000. Strategic Mind *As a child,' '''Akira was very interested with strategy. As he grew up, he became knowledgeable in the ways of strategy and became an equal to the Great Tactician Tsuru. Akira accounts for many outcomes of certain plans and is able to turn them into his favor. It is due to this that Akira is able to fight battles and wars with a plan in mind. Relationships Monkey D. Family & Portgas D. Ace *Akira is a close friend of Garp. Many times, as they played chess, Akira would hit Garp on the head when he fell asleep during his turn, usually ending the matter with a fight. As he was Garp's friend, he became acquainted with Luffy and Ace. He was so trusted, that he was given the information that Ace was Gol D. Roger's son. Akira hid that fact, so as to protect Ace from death by association. Being friends with Luffy, he was easily recognized by him during their encounter after Enies Lobby. Family *'Helios Circe: Akira cares deeply for Circe, going as far as to beat up Sanji & Brook everytime they try something perverted to her self-projection. Although he was tricked into marrying her, he doesn't hate her for it. He usuall gets upset when she turns innocent people into beasts. *Kure S. Ishimaru: Akira looks up to his dad for being an honorable warrior and a true man of justice. During the Marineford War, Akira tried not to fight anyone who was part of his father's crew. After he defeated the remaining Yonko, Akira asked his father if he wanted to become a Goshin, but he refrained, saying that it was the younger generation's turn to take over. *'''Whitebeard: Although he is not technically related to him, Akira is the god son of Whitebeard, due to his ties with his father. He secretly held guilt in him during the Marineford War, when he helped in the defeat of Little Oars Jr. and pushed back Marco from the execution platform. He sent flowers to Whitebeard and Ace's funeral via messenger bat and wrote his own speech, which his father read for him. Straw Hats *'Zoro:' Akira respects Zoro's ability as a swordsman. He is most impressed by the Santoryu style used by him. Although, Zoro's way of getting lost and confused all the time usually gets Akira pissed, since he is the one that usually says that he can find the way himself. *'Nami:' Nami's greed, cowardice, and trickery is most displeasing to Akira. Most of the time, she trys to suck up to him in order to get close to his Grandfather's money, even though he continually tells her that he has no connection to it anymore. He is also irritated when Nami always asks him to protect her when she can do it herself. Though she may be greedy and cowardly, Akira does like how Nami is able to keep cool under pressure and think of the best thing to do in a situation. *'Usopp:' Akira usually defines Usopp in the following terms; lying, cowardly, sniper. Akira usually wonders how Luffy and Chopper fall for his lies and scolds them for actually believing him. Whenever Usopp lied about fighting Sea Kings as big as ones that they see, Akira sarcastically asks him to demonstrate that power, to which he pretends to be diagnosed with "The-Monster-is-too-Big-disease." Even as a liar, Akira respects Usopp's skills as a sniper and his own type of honor. *'Sanji:' For his cooking, Akira is impressed with Sanji. With his fighting style, Akira respects him. With his perverted lust for women, Akira despises him. One thing that Akira hates the most is perverts. As Sanji always goes after Nami, Robin, and any pretty girl that he sees, Akira sends a static shock to stop him. Eventhough he is shocked almost several times, Sanji continues to go after women, much to Akira's dismay. *'Chopper:' Akira enjoys Chopper's company. His skills as a doctor impress Akira to the extent that he always flatters him when patching someone up. Akira also respects Chopper's fighting skills and transformation uses. The only thing he hates about Chopper is his lack of sense when Usopp tells him a lie. *'Robin:' Akira respects Robin as an equal. Being the only member of the crew that has common sense and doesn't live on desires, Akira finds Robin as good company. They usually talk about history as they both are interested in it and side with eachother when decisions are being made. To make Riku mad, he usually pretended to ask her out, while in actuality, he asked her a question about a certain part of history, where her lips read "yes". He also feels sympathetic to her, as she is the only surviver of Ohara. *'Franky:' Franky's cyborg body and innovative weapons are usually uninteresting in Akira's eyes. Most of the weapons he makes are usually looked down upon by Akira, along with Nami, Robin, and Riku. He says that his weapons are a waste of good materials, yet Franky says that they are being used for a good purpose. Although he finds them stupid, Akira is impressed by the weapon's efficiency and affectiveness. *'Brook:' Akira enjoys the sound of Brook's music. As he drinks his tea, he usually asks Brook to play a song for him. His swordsmanship also amazes Akira. The only down side that he finds in Brook is his desire to want to see girl's panties. When he asks to see a girl's panties, Akira takes Brook by the eye-holes and shoulder-throws him to the ground. *'Riku Dragion': Being the Zoro to his Sanji, and vice-versa, Akira was more friendly towards Riku than Zoro was to Sanji. He usually referred to Riku as "Lizard Face", with him, likewise, calling him "Bell Head", due to his helmet being in the shape of a bell. Occasionally, Akira would embarrass Riku about his crush on Robin, going as far as to pretend to ask her out when he actually asked her about history. Riku would usually start a fight about that because of his short temper. But he did respect his feelings for her. He also mocked Riku because of his bounty being 2,000,000 less than his own. Eventhough they made fun of eachother, they were still good friends, fightning side by side through tough battles. During the Marineford War, Riku chastised Akira for joining the Navy's side. Akira repaid his betrayal by helping them save Ace. They ended up having a true crew-on-crew face-off after the 2nd Straw Hat disbandment and fighting it out with all they had. Although the fight ended in a tie, it became one of the most amazing fights in history, matching up to Aokiji & Akainu's. Together, they teamed up once more to take down the Yonko, which they successfully did. Hearing of Riku's resignation from the Shichibukai, Akira named him as one of the 5 Gods of the New World, as he had assisted in the defeat of the Yonko. Navy *'Akainu:' Akira can't stand Akainu. As he always talks about justice and peace, Akainu shows no mercy to his enemies or anyone who goes against the marines, eventhough mercy is an important part of justice and peace. He also holds a grudge against him for what he did during the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion, torturing poor citizens who wanted freedom from a corrupted royal family. When Akainu speaks, Akira usually has an angry expression on his face, showing his discontent. After Akira left the Navy, Akainu began to hate him as much as Akira hated him, calling him a traitor since the beginning. *'Sengoku: '''Akira and Sengoku's relationship would be described as acquaintances. They both respect each other and their abilities. However, Akira secretly dislikes Sengoku's use of dirty tricks, such as the plot to turn Squardo against Whitebeard. Sengoku does have a sort of friendship to Akira, as he gave him the bounty of 535,000,000, which was much lower than the price that was originally supposed to be put on him, being 750,000,000. Yonko *'Shanks:' Although he was Luffy's hero, Akira saw Shanks as an enemy. He does respect his way doing things, such as looking out for friends before greed or reputation. After Luffy's death, Akira teamed up with Riku and defeated every Yonko in the New World, saving him for last. Before inflicting the final death blow, Akira was stopped by Riku who reminded Akira that Luffy wouldn't kill him. To honor his captain, Akira refrained from killing Shanks and let him live. *'Big Mom:' When he, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had a run-in with Baron Tamago and Mr. Pekoms, Akira immediately recognized them as part of Big Mom's crew, but didn't tell the others. He personnal disliked Charolette's way of thinking, as she would destroy any island if they couldn't give her the sweets that she asked for. After the Straw Hat's disbandment and the establishment of his own crew, Akira started his Yonko takedown plan by going after the weakened Big Mom. Conquering most of her favorite territories, he attracted Big Mom's attention and forced her to move her massive army from Whole Cake Island to that area. After she was gone, it was revealed that he had been lying in wait by Whole Cake Island, while Circe had projected images of his crew and took over the islands using her beasts. After taking over Whole Cake Island, Akira surrounded her massive army with his own massive army of New World pirates under his command. Through a quick battle, Big Mom was defeated and her islands, as well as her army, became under control by Akira. *'Blackbeard:' Akira truly hates Blackbeard as much as he hated Akainu. After the death of both Whitebeard and Ace, Akira knew that Blackbeard was the cause of the whole war. When Akira planned the fall of the Yonko, he knew that he would have to take out Blackbeard, although he was just known as a contender. Allying with Riku's crew, with a group of pirate crews who served under him after Kaido's defeat, Akira prepared to strike against Blackbeard. Although he was able to destroy everything in his area of control, Akira powered Riku's Storm Dragon Mode to cause the finishing blow on Blackbeard, bringing an end to the Blackbeard pirates. The pirates who joined Blackbeard after the war were put under Akira's service while the original Blackbeard crew (including Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and Shiliew of the Rain) were left on an island and were arrested by the Navy. *'Kaido:' Little is known about Akira's feelings towards Kaido. He doesn't hate Kaido, but he doesn't like him either. He did find Kaido's way of gaining devil fruit users through SMILEs to be dishonorable stating, "''If he wants devil fruit users so much, then he should either find devil fruits users or the fruits themselves." After he had defeated Big Mom, Akira heard that Riku was preparing to strike against Kaido and his force of artificial devil fruit eaters. Knowing that this would help advance his plan further, Akira sent him his newly employed crew mates for support. Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Gold Eagle Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Haki & Martial Arts